SA (PA)
=Guild Data= *'Guild Name:' Smugglers Alliance *'Guild Tag:' SA *'Guild Type:' PVE & PVP *'Faction:' Mixed, Rebel leaning *'Guild Roster': ~170 *'Activity': ~85% (Active members during last 30 days/total number of guild members) *'Recruiting': Yes *'Guild Leader:' *: Current: Veilanna Vincent *: 2009-2010: Guyliane Saulo *: 2008-2009: Veilanna Vincent *'Guild City:' Abrigo Mesa (city) **'Location:' Lok, -1796 3380 *'Website:' www.smugglersalliance.org =Applying for membership= Members of SA are on the Community Search tool so tracking one down is very easy. In your chat input line simply type "/who smugg" to get a list of guildies that are publicly searchable. Contact them to get in touch with a recruiter. Note that the people that are searchable does not reflect the actual people that are online. Once you have been accepted into the guild there is a trial period to find out if this is the guild for you and whether you are the right person for the guild. During this time, it's in your best interest to see if the members of the guild, the activity and interest fields match your expectations. Its also the time where guild members are evaluating your behavior to see if you fit in. Should you find that the guild doesn't match your expectations or the guild members find that you're not the right fit for the guild, you'll say goodbye to the guild and continue your search for an appropriate guild. Since SA are friends with many of the guilds on the server, we can help to send you down the right path to a guild that is more fitting to you and your preferred playstyle. =PA History= SA was formed late 2007 as an attempt to bring more Smuggler Gameplay to the galaxies as well as provide smugglers with a fun base of operations. It was the first of its kind, focusing on PVE, PVP, RP as well as Space combat. RP quickly took a backseat as the RP coordinators were not successful in mustering up enough support for cross guild RP Events. Alongside PVE and PVP, the guild was actively conducting testing on TCP and TC servers providing the Smuggler Community with valuable guides. From the basis of a few scoundrels, more quickly followed and eventually drew several Senators to its home on Lok. From its formation in 2007 the guild has hosted members representing as many as 8 senate seats. Over time the guild has been a serious contributor to the SWG community in terms of guidance and continues to sport Senate Seats and provide influence among the community. While the numbers have increased and declined over time it currently hosts ~100 avatars but has had more than 250 members in the past. Inactivity rules of 90 days prevent token members and ensures a high activity rate. =Guild PVE= The guild participates in weekly PVE events and usually brings in outside help should the need arise. From Mustafar to Hoth, the collective experience in all instances ensures a very high success rate. =Guild PVP= Several guild members also participate in PVP, some weekly while others on a more regular basis. The officer salute usually hosts at least a few members. =Guild Roleplaying= The guild has been featured in an episode of "Space Girls: The Secret Holodiaries" entitled "Friends Like These". =Guild Leaders= The guild more or less leads itself but a guild must have a leader and these are the those that have been involved... Veilanna Vincent The guild was formed by Vincent76 from the SWG forums. During the first years of his leadership the guild was able to gather its members in the metropolis of Cypox on Lok. The guild later moved to what was to be known as Abrigo Mesa (Haven on the Plateau). Vincent76 stepped down when he took over the role of the Gameplay Senator in an effort to focus more time to that role. Guyliane Saulo The guild chose Guyliane Saulo as the next leader, being an active member of the guild and an avid event planner he has led the guild on and continued to carry the banner. The guild managed to expand their town during his leadership to a Metropolis with its own shuttleport. =Testing and Guides= Members of the SA have collectively or individually contributed to the SWG community with a number of guides based on testing, feedback from developers and knowledge. *Guide: Understanding Serverlag, and you by Vincent76 *Guide: Understanding the Bazaar - updated with GU13 information by Vincent76 *Guide: Understanding the Bank - updated with GU13 changes by Vincent76 *Guide: Damage Pumps by Vincent76 *Guide: Smuggler Contraband by Vincent76 *Guide: Smuggler Specials v2 by Vincent76 (repost and tweak of Guide: Smuggler Specials by BadgerSmaker) *Guide: Smuggler Expertise by Vincent76 and IheamyLap *Guide: Combat Preperation by BadgerSmaker *Guide: Pistol Smugglers and Damage Stacking by DracoKyaku *News from Aurillia by Vincent76 *Melee Smuggler Guide by KiliDaran *Smuggler toolbars and macros by BadgerSmaker *Guide: Advanced macros for the discerning scoundrel by DracoKyaku *Guide: Bomb Droids by BadgerSmaker *PVP Tactics for the Smuggler by KiliDaran *Smuggler Mission Success Tips by KupyiLabe *Time Conversion Table for Smuggling Missions by Vincent76 *Guide: Appearance tab, getting that Smuggler Scruffy Looking by KiliDaran =Perks= Aside from the perks you get for being in a guild, should you ask you will receive intricate knowledge of various gameplay mechanics to help you perform better in the game. Category:Guilds